The present invention relates to a fuel cut control for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a fuel cut control system which executes a fuel cut control during a downshift of a transmission drivingly connected with an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 10-30477 discloses a fuel cut control system which is arranged to start a fuel cut when a predetermine time elapses from outputting a fuel cut command in response to the establishment of a fuel cut condition, and to decrease a torque shock at the start of the fuel cut by retarding an ignition timing of an engine within the predetermined time.